La dix-septième division du Shirohige Kaizokudan
by Lullaby14
Summary: Le Gouvernement Mondial, la Marine et le monde tout entier connaissent Barbe Blanche et ses seize commandants. Focalisés entièrement sur eux, ils en oublient la dix-septième division. Mais les Shirohige Kaizoku, eux, n'oublient pas que c'est grâce à cette division qu'ils sont encore en vie.


_Hey ! Je ne suis pas morte et je n'ai rien abandonné ! J'était en pleine écriture de **Solen** quand cette idée m'est venue et impossible de la faire quitter mon esprit ou de la remettre à plus tard. J'ai déjà deux chapitres écrit pour ma fiction la plus vue (merci à vous !). Mais je bloque sur les scènes d'action donc je risque de mettre du temps à poster, tout comme pour **LPSR** qui stagne toujours dans les deux ans d'entraînement. Mais je ne les abandonne pas ! Je travaille aussi en parallèle sur mon roman._

 _Du coup je vous laisse avec ce One-Shot (pas de risque de suite pour celui-ci !)_

* * *

\- Tu vas mourir, vieil homme !

Le jeune homme qui avait prononcé cette phrase se jeta sur un géant, qui le regarda faire, avec l'intention de le tuer. Il n'arriva malheureusement pas au bout de sa course et reparti en arrière contre un mur.

\- Oyaji ! S'exclama un homme. Ne détruisez pas tout le navire s'il-vous-plaît !

\- Gurararara ! On dirait que le gamin a la tête plus dure que les murs du navire !

\- Justement ! Cria le charpentier de l'équipage.

De son côté, le jeune homme se releva sans trop de blessures. Il se prépara à réessayer lorsqu'un homme blond se plaça devant lui, lui coupant la route.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, l'ananas ? Maugréa-t-il.

\- Tu devrais arrêter pour aujourd'hui, Ace. De toute façon, tu finiras par rejoindre l'équipage.

Grognon, l'homme-flamme se détourna du capitaine pour se poser sur la rambarde. Il n'était pas fou, Marco aurait été capable de l'assommer s'il continuait à s'acharner et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était se retrouver inconscient sur un navire ennemi.

Son regard se porta sur le petit attroupement aux pieds du géant. Sur les seize commandants, sept étaient présents. Marco, le premier, Thatch, le quatrième, Namur, le huitième, Blenheim, le neuvième, Atmos, le treizième, et Izou, le seizième. Il les connaissait tous, il avait étudié leurs primes pour savoir lesquels seraient les plus dangereux pour lui. Mais parmi eux évoluait un inconnu qui faussait toutes les données qu'il avait pu récolter.

Son Haki avait catégorisé deux types de commandants, du deuxième au sixième, la puissance était significativement plus élevée que les dix suivants. Marco était hors catégorie, sa puissance dépassait de loin toutes les autres. Et c'était à ce moment précis que l'inconnu le perturbait. Sa puissance dépassait celle de la plupart des commandants… Foutaises ! Elle était quasiment identique à celle de Marco ! Et voilà ce qui le perturbait. Cet homme que les autres appelaient Kilian n'avait aucune prime, Davy Jones savait qu'il avait cherché ! Pour peu, il s'en arracherait les cheveux.

\- Troublé ? Fit une voix malicieuse à ses côtés.

Sursautant, Ace tira son couteau de son fourreau par réflexe pour le placer sous la gorge de celui qui serait introduit trop prêt dans son espace vital. Son interlocuteur était le fameux Kilian, toujours avec le sourire, malgré la menace du couteau.

\- Je pense qu'il serait plus facile de discuter si tu rangeais ton couteau. Je crois qu'il n'est pas très apprécié par le reste de l'équipage.

Jetant un œil du côté du pont, Ace put constater qu'il disait vrai, la majorité de l'équipage le regardait avec hostilité. Aussi, il jugea plus prudent de retirer son couteau.

\- Merci, fit Kilian en asseyant sur la balustrade à côté de lui.

Après quelques minutes de silence durant lesquelles Ace le dévisagea, l'homme blond reprit la parole.

\- Je t'intrigue, n'est-ce pas ? Pas de prime, une puissance supérieure à la plupart des commandants… Il y a de quoi en troubler plus d'un.

Ace resta silencieux, pensif.

\- Pourquoi venir me parler ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Kilian prit un air étonné avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu es bien le premier à ne pas me poser toutes les questions qui te passent par la tête ! Je viens te parler parce que je n'aime pas voir mes frères déprimer.

\- On n'est pas frères, siffla Ace.

\- Pas pour toi, mais dans le cœur de tous les autres, tu es notre frère. Ne te laisse pas aveugler par ta colère, elle te mènera à la mort.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Crache Ace, touche dans son orgueil.

Kilian ne répondit pas tout de suite, tournant son regard vers les autres commandants, plus précisément vers Marco. Ce dernier, sentant le poids fin regard sur lui, tourna la tête dans leur direction. Ace assista à un dialogue muet entre les deux blonds qui se termina apparemment par le hochement de tête du phénix. Kilian, sans détourner les yeux du premier commandant, reprit la parole.

\- Contrairement à ce que le monde pense, Marco n'est pas le premier homme à avoir rejoint Oyaji. C'était moi. Marco est arrivé deux ans plus tard, quand on commençait à recruter. Il est arrivé sur le navire, un pistolet à la main, le regard de ceux qui en ont trop vu. Il n'avait que 10 ans, il était à peine plus jeune que moi.

Kilian plongea son regard dans celui d'Ace qui buvait les paroles de son aîné.

\- Il était tellement haineux, tellement désespéré. Il voulait tuer Oyaji…

\- Sérieux ? L'interrompit Ace. Il est pourtant vice-capitaine !

\- Parce qu'il aura fallu plus d'un an pour le faire changer d'avis. Il n'était pas si différent de toi aujourd'hui, bien que vos raisons soient différentes.

Ace tourna son regard vers Marco et son air endormi. Difficile de l'imaginer avec un regard haineux lorsqu'on ne connaissait qu'une seule expression sur son visage.

\- Je sais, c'est difficile de l'imaginer autrement qu'à moitié endormi, ricana Kilian. Mais je t'assure que ça lui est arrivé. Oyaji n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre, il voulait rapidement prendre la mer avec un équipage. Du coup, c'était moi qui m'occupais de lui.

\- Tu avais quel âge ? L'interrompît encore une fois l'homme-flamme.

\- Seize ans, et avec aucune expérience de garde d'enfant. Du coup, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il devienne moussaillon en lui enseignant tout ce que je pouvais. La lecture, l'écriture, la navigation, les premiers soins… Lorsqu'on a pris la mer, il avait treize ans, Oyaji et moi lui avons enseigné le Haki, ainsi qu'à tous les autres membres de l'équipage. Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant rit en voyant Marco râler après les coups de bô qu'il recevait durant l'entraînement, se souvint l'homme en riant.

Ace sourit, semblant vivre, à travers les paroles du conteur, les débuts de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

\- Du coup, tu es un peu le grand frère de toute la famille, déduisit Ace avec douceur.

Kilian sourit. Par ses paroles, Ace acceptait un peu plus l'idée qu'un jour il fera parti de cette famille, comme il l'a lui-même désignée.

\- En quelque sorte, même si Marco a pris le relais pour beaucoup d'entre eux, notamment lorsqu'il part en mission avec eux.

\- Tu ne pars pas, toi ?

\- Pas vraiment, sourit doucement Kilian. Je reste sur le Moby Dick. Je suis ancré à ce navire…

\- Tu ne pars jamais ? S'étonna Ace.

La question spontanée et innocente du jeune homme attendrit Kilian.

\- Jamais… Ou plutôt, je vais là où Oyaji va. Je ne suis jamais loin de lui.

\- Parce qu'il vous laisse l'appeler père ?

\- C'est l'une des raisons, poursuivit Kilian en ramenant machinalement sa main gauche sur une fine cicatrice sur son visage. Mais on l'appelle « père » parce qu'il nous appelle « fils ». Dans un monde où certains hommes n'ont d'autres choix que de se tourner vers la piraterie pour survivre, une étincelle de joie comme celle-ci est précieuse. Oyaji est l'un des premiers à nous avoir pris sous son aile, à nous avoir protégé. Du coup, on le remercie ainsi.

Cette tirade trouva son écho en Ace. Né d'une mère qui a donné sa vie pour qu'il puisse naître et d'un père ayant plus d'ennemis que d'amis, il avait été rejeté pendant la majeure partie de son enfance. Seul Sabo, puis Luffy, avaient réussi à percer sa carapace cynique et amère. Il les avait remerciés, même s'il était maintenant trop tard pour Sabo. Il n'avait plus été seul, il s'était senti accepté… un peu comme aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, déclara Ace en quittant le pont pour la cabine qui lui avait été donnée pour un temps.

Kilian le regarda partir, un étrange sourire au lèvres, avant de se tourner à son tour vers les entrailles du navire.

Ace ruminait depuis une bonne heure lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Plus besoin de Haki pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait du phénix.

\- Entre, souffla-t-il depuis sa couchette.

Le blond ne se gêna pas et s'invita dans la chambre, s'avançant jusqu'à la limite de l'espace personnel d'Ace.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Qui est Kilian pour l'équipage ? Evinça le plus jeune.

Marco ricana doucement avant de s'asseoir au sol.

\- Kilian est l'homme le plus précieux sur le navire, après Oyaji. Chacun des membres de l'équipage lui doit la vie à plusieurs reprises, moi le premier. Il est là pour nous, à la manière d'un frère.

\- Pourquoi ne quitte-il pas Shirohige ?

\- Parce qu'il s'y est dévoué depuis que nous avons prit la mer. Son rôle, il le dit lui-même, est de s'assurer qu'Oyaji soit au meilleur de sa forme dans toutes les circonstances. S'en prendre à lui reviendrais à une mise à mort pure et simple de l'inconscient par tout l'équipage, bien qu'il soit tout à fait apte à se défendre lui-même.

Ace sourit, Kilian était fort, son Haki ne pouvait le tromper.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ai aucune prime pour sa tête ?

\- Il a toujours voulu rester invisible, il serait l'espion parfait s'il voulait aller sur le terrain. Mais il ne le veut pas. Et nous respectons tous son choix.

* * *

Un boulet de canon s'écrasa dans l'eau à quelques mètres du Moby Dick, créant une vague impressionnante.

\- Armez les canons ! Cria Marco depuis les airs. Descendez-moi ce navire !

Shirohige se tenait droit sur le pont, usant de son pouvoir pour tenter de les renverser. La coque du navire de la Marine était cependant en Kairioseki, diminuant fortement les effets de ses attaques. Un coup de feu partit du navire de la Justice et, avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Ace, pas très loin de Shirohige, était à terre.

\- Ils ont des balles de Kairioseki ! Ace est à terre ! Hurla quelqu'un.

Le combat ne dura pas très longtemps après cette déclaration, la Marine finit coulée par des pirates énervés d'avoir un frère à terre. Chez les Shirohige, mis-à-part quelques égratignures dues aux ballottement du Moby Dick, Ace était le plus sévèrement touché. La balle de Kairioseki s'était logé dans son torse, juste sous le cœur. Aussitôt, il fut transporté dans l'infirmerie où on s'occupa de lui en priorité. Toute la durée des soins, Marco était à son chevet, observant les soins apportés à celui qui était officiellement leur frère depuis quatre jours.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de culpabiliser, s'immisça Kilian. Tu ne pouvais pas coordonner tout le monde.

\- Mais c'est mon rôle.

\- Non, ton rôle est de t'assurer qu'on ne mourra pas bêtement. Ace a prit cette balle trop rapidement et, surtout, il a protégé Oyaji.

\- Quoi ? L'interrogea Marco en le regardant avec des yeux un peu plus ouverts.

\- Dans la manœuvre, Ace s'est déplacé devant Oyaji. C'est comme ça qu'il a prit la balle. Même si son geste était inconscient, il a sauvé Oyaji. La balle lui aurait traversé la hanche et aurait laissé bien plus de dégâts, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ace guérira. La balle à été extraite, son logia le guérira entièrement d'ici deux jours. Alors maintenant, s'il-te-plaît, va dormir.

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué ! Protesta Marco. J'ai encore du boulot…

\- Marco, siffla dangereusement Kilian. Soit, tu vas dormir dans ta cabine, soit, je t'attache ici et je te donne un somnifère. Choisis.

\- Je ne vais pas…

\- Marco, c'est un ordre !

Abandonnant cette discussion futile, Marco soupira un « _Oui, mon commandant_ » et prit le chemin de sa cabine. Kilian soupira lui aussi. Marco était une telle tête de mule lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Heureusement qu'il avait un minimum d'autorité sur lui, pas comme Oyaji qu'il essayait en vain de raisonner pour lui faire baisser sa consommation de saké. Satisfait tout de même, Kilian prit place à côté d'Ace et le veilla.

* * *

Ace se réveilla en grognant. Il se souvenait de la bataille opposant sa nouvelle famille à la Marine. Mais soudain, en plain milieu de la bataille, le trou noir. Impossible de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit ! Il détailla la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et ne put que constater qu'il devait s'agir de l'infirmerie. D'accord, il avait été blessé, mais comment ? Il était un logia, les armes ne pouvaient pas le blesser !

\- Ah ? La marmotte est réveillée, fit une voix depuis la porte.

Ace tourna son regard vers celle-ci pour découvrir Kilian qui s'approchait de lui avec d'étranges instruments en main.

\- Comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvé blessé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu as pris une balle de Kairioseki, sans doute une nouvelle invention de la Marine. C'était Oyaji qui était visé mais tu étais sur la trajectoire, expliqua-t-il en déposant les instruments sur une table à proximité.

\- Il y a eu des pertes ? Demanda immédiatement Ace en songeant principalement aux anciens Spades qui n'avaient pas forcément tous les capacités des membres des flottes.

\- Non, tu es celui qui a été le plus sévèrement touché. Deux jours de convalescence.

\- Donc je peux aller les voir ?

\- Tu attendras que j'aie fini de t'examiner.

Ace regarda Kilian comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

\- M'examiner ? Reprit-il en essayant de faire coïncider l'idée dans sa tête avec quelque chose qu'il connaissait.

\- Ah ? Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit ? Questionna rhétoriquement Kilian.

Ce dernier prit une paire de gants et les enfila avec un sourire sadique.

\- Bienvenu dans l'infirmerie, la dix-septième division du Shirohige Kaizokudan !

* * *

 _Voilà c'est terminé ! Je vous laisse et je retourne immédiatement à l'écriture d'autres fictions !_

 _Kiss,_

 _Lullaby_


End file.
